


【坤农】兔兔那么可爱（R）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】兔兔那么可爱（R）

蔡徐坤*陈立农

兔子农设定（性格是Hi室友里的软萌农农），纯车不要太在意剧情

圈地自萌勿上升，我流OOC

未成年人自觉下车

 

 

灰扑扑的兔子被捏着后颈拎进浴缸，还没来得及蹦哒便被蔡徐坤拿着花洒劈头盖脸地淋了一通。

兔子用小爪子蒙住脸胡乱蹬着腿想往浴缸的边缘拱，用肥嘟嘟的屁股和圆圆的尾巴对着主人。

如果是平时蔡徐坤肯定被萌出一脸血地抱着他家宝贝垂耳兔亲一阵，但刚刚看见自家兔子第N次不听话地和隔壁哈士奇还有对街黄毛富贵猫在草地上打闹还被那只简直成了精的哈士奇按在地上舔肚肚，那一副“一家三口”的和谐画面让蔡徐坤气得不行，根本不理会陈立农的卖萌。

“我给你三秒钟变回来。一…二…”

“咳…咳…呛到Ne！”

蔡徐坤还没数完三声，嘭的一下，刚刚还比巴掌大不了多少的兔子一下子变成一个长手长脚只能蜷在浴缸里的清俊少年，只是那无辜的下垂眼和脸上的婴儿肥还保留着兔子的特征。

陈立农长长的睫毛挂着水控诉蔡徐坤刚刚的洗刷暴行，然而见主人依然阴沉着脸终于还是求生欲上线地凑过去亲了亲蔡徐坤，“不要森气Ne…凡哥和小贾只是和我闹着玩嘛…”

蔡徐坤把陈立农一下子按进怀里，扬起的巴掌直接拍到对方白嫩的臀瓣上，“他们都对着你要发情了！你自己兔子形态的时候多性淫不知道吗！再由着他们舔试试看啊！”

挨了几下的陈立农委屈地环住蔡徐坤的肩膀扁扁嘴不敢反驳，身上的水全蹭到了蔡徐坤衣服上，还蹭得主人一身的火。

 

他示意陈立农帮自己脱掉衣服解开皮带扣，看着小兔子羞得红扑扑的脸颊就没忍住抓着人一起滑进浴缸打开花洒在淋雨中疯狂接吻。

陈立农被水刺激地睁不开眼睛，被蔡徐坤攫住下巴深吻也让他喘不过气来，迷迷糊糊中感觉自己的腿被掰开，蔡徐坤的手指来到穴口处暗示性明显地轻轻按压，陈立农感觉浴缸里的温水浅浅地被手指带着进入身体，整个人弓起身子发出一声闷哼，胯间的小兄弟也颤巍巍地沾了起来顶端吐出透明液体。

“哈…哈啊…主人…”

“摸两下就湿了，看来不管什么形态都是我的小淫兔。”

蔡徐坤每次说这种话时陈立农都羞得不愿意抬头去看那人脸上令人脸红心跳的坏笑，恨不得变回兔子用长长的耳朵挡住眼睛。

扩张地差不多后蔡徐坤把陈立农的分得很开地架在圆形浴缸的边缘，这种被人看清任君采撷的样子让陈立农觉得很羞耻，想并拢腿却被蔡徐坤看透意图，抓住他纤细的脚踝不让溜，低头惩罚性地在少年光滑的小腿内侧啃咬了几下，看着白嫩的皮肤留上红痕。

蔡徐坤看陈立农终于老实点了，打开浴缸旁边的收纳柜抽屉拿出一个粉色的跳蛋，抹了些润滑剂就送入了陈立农的体内。

“为Sen么这里会有仄些东西！”陈立农惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，下体胀胀的感觉却莫名让他不敢乱扑腾，他收缩肠壁想把这东西挤出去，陀螺状的设计却让他在用力中越来越深入，吓得陈立农愣在那里动也不是不动也不是。

等蔡徐坤翻出遥控器时扭头看到陈立农满头大汗，“我还没让它动，农农就能玩得那么开心啊？”

我不是我没有你别瞎说，陈立农说不出口的否认三连全部在蔡徐坤按下震动键时化成猝不及防喊出口的呻吟，震动的声音和幅度在水里显得更加明显，陈立农想瞪蔡徐坤却因为眼里的水汽被误会成了勾引，被拉过去深吻。

“哈…哈啊…”热气交融中陈立农感觉自己快要窒息，身体里的小动作动得爽是爽但就是研磨不到敏感点上，他的长腿在水中焦躁地交叠，“坤坤…你摸摸我…”

“你今天只能靠后面。”有意惩罚小兔子的蔡徐坤欣赏着陈立农脸上泛起潮红又可以忍耐的样子，对方贝齿咬着饱满水润的下唇又轻轻松开让唇瓣充血的样子简直让人想把他拆碎了吞进肚子里狠狠欺负，于是他把震动开到了最大档。

“呜…”！陈立农一下子被刺激到，指尖没抠住湿滑的浴缸边缘整个人往浴缸里滑，呛了水的样子看上去可怜得不行，甩甩头发上的水委屈地看着蔡徐坤的那一刻蔡徐坤在心里知道自己这辈子都对这只傻兔子狠不下心了。

他把陈立农拉到怀里，手大力地揉搓着对方胸前的软肉，然后又捏陈立农的腰，不断增加对他身体感官的刺激，“农农的胸好像变得更大更软了，是不是怀小宝宝了？”

“没…没有！我Si公…我Si男的！”陈立农被快感折磨得要发疯，语无伦次地反驳道。

“那万一怀了呢？”蔡徐坤偏要使坏，把手指伸进对方湿软的后穴把跳蛋推到靠近敏感点的位置感觉到怀里的人被刺激地差点一下子跳起来。“如果宝宝能怀孕，愿不愿意生下来？”

“Si坤坤的肯定要啊…啊！”陈立农感觉到自己快射时被蔡徐坤突然捏住了前段，得不到释放的快感变成痛感让他一下子有了泪花，什么哦仄个烂人自己都配合他说这些丢脸的奇怪话了还这样折磨他，“坤坤放开我…唔…！”

“什么叫是我的肯定要生？你还想有别人的种？”

啊忘记了这个人一开始是因为什么在生气了，无意被误解踩雷的陈立农欲哭无泪地摇头，“肯…肯定Si你的啦！放开…呜…”

“长记性没下次还敢不敢和别人那样亲密地接触？”

“不敢了不敢了…”

在陈立农的保证已经带上快要崩溃的哭腔时，蔡徐坤终于放开了手，看着陈立农的性器在自己手上抖动了几下然后喷出几股白浊，毫无疑问地变成了特殊的入浴剂。

蔡徐坤在陈立农顺气的时候把跳蛋拿了出来，抠的时候手指恶意地在后穴里搅动，跳蛋离开小兔子身体时水里冒了个泡泡，看得陈立农羞愤难当，被蔡徐坤从浴缸里半拉半抱地带到了淋浴区。

 

他以为消气了的蔡徐坤是带他来冲干净洗香香的，结果却站在花洒下被蔡徐坤压在了墙上，感觉到对方炙热的硕大抵在身后才发现对方只是消气但没有消火。

“别…别在这里做嘛…”

完蛋Ne！要想想办法！陈立农作为不喜水的兔子本能地觉得以蔡徐坤的平均时长自己肯定会被水泡得皱巴巴的，更不要说现在那人还忍了那么久，赶紧先开口企图自救。

“就在这里。“

“那洗完澡再…”转移阵地不成功那就缓兵之计。

“现在就做。”

蔡徐坤不由分说咬上陈立农的后颈，性器挤进他的腿间挺身进入，感觉到小兔子的肠壁热情地包裹住了炙热，连接处因为较高的水温而比平常更敏感，忍到爆炸的欲望变成无尽的快感让人失控。

他顾不得温柔和忍耐地开始凶猛的抽插，被压在浴室墙上的陈立农胸前的肉粒在比体温略低的石砖上摩擦充血，身下承受着蔡徐坤又深又快的顶弄，没几下就觉得有点腿软了。

“主人慢…慢点…呜嗯！”

“为什么要慢？”蔡徐坤啪一巴掌拍在陈立农挺翘的臀上，看似是不满实际上是对他刚刚那个称呼的奖励，他太知道被摸背都能假孕的小淫兔喜欢那种程度的粗暴力度，“不舒服吗？”

陈立农死咬着不肯说舒服，却还是忍不住在蔡徐坤几次狠猛的撞击中呜咽出声，他已经分不清楚身上是淋浴的水还是自己的汗，只记得全身上下都热的不得了了，可是蔡徐坤落在自己肩头和后颈的吻却还是有更高的温度。

是炙热的爱意，是绝对的占有。

这是他家香香嫩嫩的小兔子，野猫野狗（？）都给他离远点。

“最喜欢坤坤…”

陈立农下意识地就这样说出来了，看似前言不搭后语，却是对肢体语言的回应。

喜欢蔡徐坤提着他后颈把他拎回家时无可奈何的眼神，喜欢蔡徐坤系上围裙给自己做不加胡萝卜的特制三明治的温柔，喜欢蔡徐坤给自己讲睡前故事后在自己假装睡着时印在额头的晚安吻，喜欢蔡徐坤这种把自己的心和身体都填得满满的做爱方式…全部都喜欢。

蔡徐坤的手按住陈立农的手，强硬地把手指插进陈立农的指缝，上身温柔虔诚地十指相扣，下身却是几个对准敏感点的猛烈冲刺，在陈立农叫都叫不出来的时候终于射进了他的体内。

“我也最喜欢农农。”

然后精疲力尽的陈立农滑坐在地上闭着眼睛让蔡徐坤快速冲洗完两人后就迫不及待嘭一声变回了兔子，蔡徐坤知道他是不想动了，笑着把兔子大爷捧在手上走出浴室亲了亲它，被后知后觉傲娇的兔子用小爪爪推开了，缩成一团不看他。

自己养的兔子除了宠着还能怎么办呢，等会儿自己还要负责要把这只湿漉漉的兔子吹成蓬松的白色毛球。

 

几天后。

“Justin对不起哦，坤坤不让我晚上去你家玩Ne…”接电话的陈立农小心翼翼的看着驾驶座上蔡徐坤的侧脸观察着饲养员的表情，“…他说猫兔授受不亲。”

黄明昊：喵喵喵？这是什么物种歧视？

电话那头的卜凡“哎哟”了一声还没说话，手机就被蔡徐坤抽了过去，“狗也不行，抱歉，下次把五百万介绍给你。”然后潇洒地挂了电话。

他家农农可是纯种长腿北极兔，怎么能和他们杂交。

一想到又要回家被盯着写作业不能愉快地和小伙伴一起抄答案的陈立农心里默默流泪，看不见的兔耳朵好像耷拉了下来。

“怎么？很想去吗？”蔡徐坤露出一个无懈可击的温柔笑容，却像是在问“还敢去吗”，吓得陈立农赶紧摇头。

“好啦，给你买草莓牛奶去。”

蔡徐坤摸摸陈立农的头，知道兔子耳朵肯定又开心地竖了起来，因为心灵感觉已经到了不需要对方幻化成兔形也能感知的地步了。

兔兔那么可爱，当然只能被主人吃掉啦。

 

 

END


End file.
